Doing Your Best
by optimus prime girl
Summary: Being the new Marshall of the PPDC is hard and as the paperwork piles up Herc nears his breaking point. Luckily a friend drops in just in time to help him back on his feet and remind him that he's doing all he can. OC & Herc father/daughter relationship OC X Chuck


**In my universe, Chuck is alive! And for comprehension of the story if you haven't read my other Pacific Rim fic, **_**'I'll Always Be There' **_**and**_** 'Begin Again'**_** my OC Denali is paired with Chuck and Gipsy Danger and Striker Eureka are sentient and alive but on a human size scale. (Both are about 6'3".) If something doesn't seem clear, read my other two fics! Enjoy!**

* * *

Hercules Hansen sat at his desk with mountains of paperwork piled and cluttered around him. After the success of Operation: Pitfall there was a lot of explaining left to do such as the death of Marshal Stacker Pentecost and the destruction of Gipsy Danger and Striker Eureka. Herc groaned, setting his pen down as he rubbed his head. He had no idea how Stacker could manage running the Jaeger program on top of constantly filling out paperwork. He took the stack of papers before him and straitened them as best he could before inserting them into a folder and sealed it with a paper clip. Herc found a somewhat clear spot on his desk and set the file down. He reached for another stack of forms from the middle of the pile, but as he pulled them out the tower of paper fell from his desk and littered the floor.

Herc bellowed in frustration, slamming his fists onto his desk making it shake and causing a few pens to roll off onto the floor. He slumped back into his chair and rubbed his face, "I need a vacation…" He muttered. All was silent but he heard the unmistakable creak of the hinges on his door. They were his best alarm for when someone was trying to enter his quarters without permission.

"Who's there?!" He shouted irritated.

The door paused causing the creaking to stop, "Marshal Hansen, sir? Are you alright?" a young female voice asked, concern clear in her voice.

Herc lifted his head as he recognized the voice, "Denali? Come in, I didn't realize it was you."

The young girl stepped into his quarters with a sheepish smile, "I'm sorry, Marshal, I should have knocked. I heard you yelling out in the hallway so I was worried." Herc smiled faintly. He liked Denali, he remembered her from when she was still a teen in Anchorage with Raleigh and his brother. He was surprised to see her again after five years but in the same breath he wasn't. She was devoted to a fault and he liked that about her. And she wasn't afraid to defend herself or the ones she cared about. He chuckled mentally as he remembered stepping out of Stackers office to see his son, Chuck, pinned to the ground under her. Naturally he was upset at both of them but he had to admit he was impressed that she could take him down so quickly. When he heard that she and Chuck had talked and that his son had kissed her he laughed. To be quite honest she was the last person Herc thought his son would fall for but he was happy for them both.

"It's fine, and don't call me Marshal, Denali. I've known you for a while and I'm honestly not used to title." Herc sighed, "I don't know how Stacker did it."

"Right. Sorry, Herc." She smiled walking over to the opposite side of his desk. She saw the flurry of papers scattered across the floor before glancing back at Herc, "I'm assuming this is what you were upset about?"

"Got that right." Herc muttered, "Well, they're not gonna pick themselves up." Herc lifted himself out of his chair. Denali could see how the stress of becoming the new Marshal was effecting him. To the untrained eye Herc would appear to be fit and muscular for a man his age, but the physical and emotional toll were there. He look like he had lost a few pounds and his face was sagged with sleepiness. Denali frowned, she knew Herc was strong, but not even he could continue like this forever. Herc knelt down and began collecting the papers off the ground, grouping them together in their respected categories. Denali knelt down beside him and also started picking the papers up off the ground.

"I know you probably heard this from a lot of people, but you're doing a great job as Marshal." She said after a moment, pausing to look at him.

Herc paused, "Yeah, but I'm nothin' like Stacker."

"I wouldn't expect you to be. You're Hercules Hansen, not Stacker Pentecost." She replied bluntly making Herc blink at her in surprise, "You're doing the best you can, and that's all you can do. We all know that." She laughed, "I bet fighting the Kaiju was easier that being in charge of the entire Pan Pacific Defense Corps." He laughed with her, catching on to her attempt to cheer him up, "Yeah. Yeah, it was." They finished collecting the papers in silence and stacked them back on Herc's desk. As he returned to his chair Denali flopped into the chair next to her.

"So, got any plans now that the war is over?" Herc asked as he sat down.

"Not really." She replied with a grin, "Raleigh and Mako offered to let me move in with them. What about you and Chuck? He said you guys were heading back to Sydney."

Herc sighed, "Yeah, once I get through this mountain of paperwork we'll be heading back to Australia." He chuckled, "It'll be good to finally be home. For good."

"I hear ya." Denali replied, "I've been here so long that I forgot what snow is. Can't wait to go home, but… I will miss everyone here."

Herc smiled, "You're always welcome at our place in Sydney."

"I might have to take you up on that," Denali grinned, "Always wanted to visit Australia. Never got a chance though with the damn Kaiju."

Herc leaned back into his chair, "So what's going to happened to Gipsy and Striker?"

"Gipsy is going to stay with me and Raleigh. I was hoping you and Chuck would take Striker with you." Denali answered.

Herc rubbed his face, "Another teenager to deal with." He laughed, "Guess I can do it again."

Denali laughed, "He respects you Herc, he wouldn't do anything reckless. If anything he can be a friend to Chuck. I hope." She paused, "that's one thing I learned with Gipsy was sentient. They want companionship. Yes, they share a special bond with their pilots via the Drift but they want to know that outside of combat that they are cared for. That's why Gipsy opened up to me so early on, because I treated her as another human rather than a machine. Of course you never knew that so Striker doesn't blame you at all. He just wants to know that you'll accept him for what he is. Part of the family."

Herc nodded, he understood what she meant. I chuckled, "Angela would give me hell for it, but when you put it like that. I guess Striker is here to stay."

"Angela?" Denali echoed, cocking her head.

Hercs shoulders sagged, "My wife. Chuck's mother. She died in the first Sydney attack."

Denali lowered her head, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Herc replied solemnly, "I just wish I could have raised him better. And away from this."

"You were focused on making sure he _had_ a future." Denali countered, "He chose to follow in his father's footsteps because he was proud of _**you**_."

Herc glanced at her smiling faintly, "Thanks."

She smiled sympathetically and nodded, "You've been through hell, Herc. Don't' beat yourself up for things that you can't change."

A snort came from the door and they both lifted their heads to see Max come shuffling though the door.

"Dad? You alright?" Chuck asked as he stepped through the door behind the bull dog. He caught sight of Denali and smiled. "Gossiping are we?" He teased.

Denali smirked, "Yeah. Your old man told be _all_ your embarrassing secrets."

Herc rolled his eyes, "I'm fine. Just tired of all the damn paperwork."

Chuck nodded his head, "Ya scared Max. He's been tryin to get in here the past few minutes." The bulldog lumbered over to Herc and stared at him in confusion. Herc chuckled leaning down and rubbing the dog's head, "Sorry, Max. Did I scare ya?" Max barked in response and they all laughed.

Chuck moved over behind Denali, sliding his hands onto her shoulders. She glanced over her shoulder at him, "What were you up to?"

He shrugged, "I _was_ sleeping but Max woke me up."

She smiled, "Poor you."

Chuck smirked lowering his face next to her ear, "Maybe you can help fall back asleep." He whispered.

She giggled, kissing his cheek, "Only if you're good."

Herc watched out of the corner of his eye as he pet Max. He smiled to himself. He was happy for his son. He finally found someone who not only would put up with his antics, but had finally saw him for what he was. He knew Chuck was in good hands. Herc yawned, sitting back into his chair.

"Well, this old man is gonna hit the rack." Herc got to his feet, stretching his back. Denali stood as Herc rounded his desk and he smiled at her, "Are you gonna give me a hug or not?"

She laughed, stepping towards him as Herc wrapped her up in his arms. "Thanks for the help, kiddo." She smiled, closing her eyes, "Anytime, Herc." Herc had been a father figure in her life. He and Pentecost had been there to guide her when she needed direction. But unlike Stacker he openly welcomed her and would listen to what she had to say. He had been her rock when she needed it and asked for nothing in return. She had grown to love the older Hansen as father and was glad to have him in her life.

He released her, patting her on the head before turning and leaving. Chuck stepped up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder, "So what was that all about?"

Denali smiled, "He needed someone to talk to."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I just simply ADORE Herc as a character. I knew I wanted to do something with my OC and Herc and I felt this was the right way. :) When Chuck died in the movie I seriously wanted to reach through the movie screen and hug Herc. :'( But anyway, in my world Chuck is alive so everyone is happy! (Kind of…) Thanks for reading, please review!


End file.
